creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkheart135
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jeff the Killer is Back page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvraVon53 (Talk) 2012-11-11T20:23:14 Hey sorry i left ealier,the storm knocked my power out for a couple of hours,if your on tomorrow i would love to talk to you again :) .-Marq -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog (this includes Sonic.exe and Tails Doll), .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, The Legend of Zelda franchise, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read this post for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using Spinoff Appeal. LOLSKELETONS 01:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the Article Listing. We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 18:59, October 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: If they don't add much to the story, I them. And please leave your post under a new section. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Writing Ideas Hello, I've been in several writing slumps before and can relate completely. I would be happy to assist you in writing something; I have a couple interesting ideas and one that I'm really thinking about so, if you want me to help, I will be glad to. CreepyMorefedora (talk) 19:56, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty, if you have any ideas, just shoot them at me and/or if you want any ideas from your truly, simply ask and I shall provide you with near-to-decent quality material. CreepyMorefedora (talk) 15:14, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I have an interesting cyber-punk infectious type of pasta that would be pretty interesting to write about. A machine-made type of disease would be an interesting topic to write about. -- Fedora Note http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bedtime?diff=739884&oldid=706931 Please do not change regional spelling like you did there. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :And do not remove stuff from your talk page as it is considered vandalism. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC)